Evaluate the following expression when $a = 5$ and $b = 1$. $7$ $a$ $^2 + 8$ $b$ $ + 10$
Solution: Substitute $5$ for ${a}$ and $1$ for ${b}$ $ = 7{(5)}^2 + 8{(1)} + 10 $ Remember order of operations. Evaluate the exponent before you multiply. $ = 7(25) + 8{(1)} + 10 $ $ = 175 + 8 + 10 $ $ = 193$